


Un nuevo comienzo

by JayBirdObsession



Series: Joker War [7]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: La familia ha llorado a uno de los suyos, Dick a quedado destrozado debido a sus actos durante la confrontación del Joker, un Nightwing sombrío, inseguro protege a Bludhaven a diferencia del antiguo Nightwing.Damian carga la cruz de la desobediencia, el camino a la reconstrucción de la confianza con su padre lo ha hecho dudar, la oferta de Talia se ha extendido para que se vuelva la cabeza del demonio.El manto de Red Hood desde hace tres años, no ha sido tomado por nadie, se rumora que el Capo Rojo decidió tomar una vida de civil, con una identidad desconocidaDrake suele tambalearse ante los constantes problemas de es el verdadero líder de la Young Justice, pero Tim no desea volver a Gotham, no desde lo sucedidoSolo que algo sucede, algo que ninguno esperaba, este suceso puede afectar desde la raíz a la familia de nuevo y cuando el polvo vuelve a asentarse una nueva amenaza desconocida para muchos, una amenaza constante para un grupo de antiguo guerreros ocultos para él mundo. El elegido es llamado junto con la Casta de guerreros surgen al mundo que los desconoce, el problema es que el elegido no solo dará a conocer al mundo a los antiguos guerreros, si no traerá algo más con él.
Series: Joker War [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dark Ronin





	Un nuevo comienzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero dar un agradecimiento a calixtolixto que no importa si se retira de esta coleccion, creo que tuvo gran aportación en los otros personajes, se que dar el paso a desnudar y compartir nuestra alma es dificil, más en esta crisis que estamos viviendo a nivel mundial. Un aplauso a ti, ya que sin no te hubieras animado no hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto, con todo los errores que cometimos publicando el borrador jeje vamos son tropiezos del aprendisaje. un abrazo muy fuerte

proximamente


End file.
